Ha nacido una Estrella
by Simplemente Soy yo
Summary: Bendy el Demonio Danzante fue la cara de Joey Drew Studios durante muchos años desde 1929 pero este simpático personaje no se presentó de la noche a la mañana en los cines ,el como todas las caricaturas tiene su origen ,pero siendo fiel a su naturaleza, su nacimiento no tuvo nada de normal.Dibujo de la portada por "Paol4"


_**Bendy And The Ink Machine**_ **es propiedad de** _ **The Meatly y Mike Mood.**_

 **Universo alterno (AU, por sus siglas en inglés). Uno donde las caricaturas son seres reales, Henry no dejo la compañía y el estudio continuo activo.**

 **Ha nacido una Estrella**

 **(. . .)**

Henry y Thomas tuvieron un fuerte ataque de tos compartido por el maloliente humo que se disipó de los tubos de escape inferiores en la máquina, al menos esta vez no soltó un chirrido monstruoso; honestamente ambos hombres dudaban que sus oídos pudieran soportarlo de nuevo.

El reparador fue el primero en retroceder al pasillo para quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos con el antebrazo, Henry no tardó mucho en seguir su ejemplo.

_Para este punto no existe diferencia entre un fumador pasivo y nosotros_ gruño sofocado el fornido hombre afrodescendiente.

_Y en serio quería dejarlo esta vez…_ le respondió el segundo al mando sarcásticamente con una voz pastosa y adolorida pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio cenizo y jalarse su cola de caballo a modo de tic nervioso. Sus ojos mielosos estaban ligeramente llorosos.

_ ¿Crees que al fin se detenga? _ inquiero ansiosamente Thomas, mientras su mirada oscura examinaba al delgado y pálido individuo pelinegro sentando sobre la maquina con una postura que recordaba vagamente al _Loto_. Se había montado en busca de _iluminación_. (Sea lo que fuera)

_Te sorprendería lo obstinado que puede ser: cuando éramos jóvenes nos enteramos que su cinema favorito iba a ser demolido Joey se había encadenado a la entrada esa misma noche cuando llego a la ciudad y en la mañana, había anunciado una huelga de hambre a los obreros _

Thomas entrecerró los ojos con escepticismo _ ¿de verdad quieres que me trague eso? _

Henry tomo un sorbo de una de las cantimploras que estaba sobre el mueve cercano; antes de responder de al líder de la comitiva de Gent _No espero que me creas pero el _Viejo Drew_ , le pago bastantito al ayuntamiento para mantener el edificio como patrimonio de la ciudad, al igual que un pequeño extra a la prensa para que la protesta de Joey fuera algo meramente local sabes, siempre sospeche de que…AYY!_

El impacto de algunos guijarros sobre sus cabezas les recordó que no estaban

_ ¡Les recuerdo señoritas, que la hora del té aún no ha llegado, regresen aquí y si vuelven a mencionar a mi padre…lo _**próximo**_ que arroje no ira a sus _**cabezas**_! _ Grito impaciente el dueño del establecimiento.

_ ¡Este es un abuso, Dios! _ perjuró Thomas llegando al límite de su paciencia, pasando de regreso al albergue apuntando acusadoramente a Joey _Hemos estado aquí desde las 4 de la mañana haciendo este estúpido proceso una y otra vez, ¡PARA NADA! _ Para enfatizar su punto Thomas extendió sus brazos a ambos lados aludiendo al desastre alrededor.

Charcos de tinta por todo el piso, grumosas masas negras arrastrándose de aquí para allá y pilas enormes pilas de papel basura, llenas de garabatos y personajes abstractos tampoco había que olvidarse del agotamiento físico del cual los tres hombres mostraban por igual **(1)**.

_ ¡Ese pensamiento conformista y patético es lo que evita que los hombres lleguen a sentir la grandeza demonios, este país se forjo gracias a la audacia y mentalidad emprendedora Tommy! _

_ ¡Eso es pura mierda y usted lo sabe, explotador! _

_ ¡No tengo porque soportar tus insolencias, he sido bastante generoso con tu equipo, lo que ustedes ganan de 6 meses en Gent Corporation, aquí lo tienen a final de solo 3! _ Joey se recargo más al frente de la máquina. Henry dio unos pasos cruzando el umbral abriendo la boca.

_ ¡No te atrevas a ponerte de su lado Stein, he sido "particularmente generoso" contigo como para que me reclames algo! _

Thomas guardo silencio y miro con el rabillo del ojo sospechosamente al co-fundador. Henry solo se rasco el cabeza incómodo.

_Es obvio que algo estamos haciendo mal_ empezó a objetar el mayor de los fundadores con su usual serenidad intentando ignorar el juicio mudo de Connor _La máquina ha rechazado todos los diseños y referencias que pudimos pensar _No era algo asegurado, pero muchos trabajadores creían que luego de estar en contacto constante con la _"magia"_ **(2)** y al hacerla fluir por todos lados ,esta pudo desarrollar algún tipo de conciencia primitiva, Henry afirmaba escucharla roncar durante la noches y ahora se negaba a ejercer su único propósito:

Darles la vida a los dibujos sin la intervención humana y una verdadera estabilidad física.

(Comúnmente se requerían dos humanos para lograrlo, los casos de individualismo era muy pocos)

Una masa grumosa de otro intento fallido se empezó a frotar contra la pierna de Thomas. Antes de que este tan siquiera gritara la masa dejo de moverse después de ser perforada inmisericorde por el tiro perfecto de otro guijarro por parte de Joey.

_En ese caso solo debemos encontrar al candidato perfecto _concluyo Joey para sí mismo más que nada_ Henry, lo dejo en tus manos, confió en ti para nuestra mascota perfecta, tomate todo el todo día si quieres…descuida Tommy eso se puede lavar _

_ ¿y que harás tú, Joey? _Pregunto resignado el Rubio oji-miel.

_ ¿Yo? Bueno tengo papeleo pendiente…además yo dibujo del _carajo_ _ Expresó con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras tambaleante se ponía de piel para tomar perezosamente al rudimentario teleférico que lo traería de vuelta a la seguridad de otro lado.

Henry suspiro _Lo siento, Tom, aunque si tuviste varios aciertos con lo que dijiste _

El Hombre de Gent tan solo bufo.

 **(. . .)**

Tras un improvisado desayuno en la taberna que consto de un huevo revuelto y una humeante taza de café bastante cargado sin azúcar ya estaba acomodado en su escritorio tamborileando el borrador un lápiz del número 2 contra su frente. Sin embargo, su mente esta tan vacía como la hoja frente a él. Henry soltó una grosería y golpeo su frente contra la superficie de madera. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si la Maquina de Tinta negó toda una maldita tanda de 60 personajes de todas formas, tamaños y especies en los que invirtió meses y meses de esfuerzo y dedicación no existía nada que pudiera hacer mínimamente decente con tan poco tiempo. Era imposible, inaudito y loco. La idea de agarrar el walkie-talkie debajo de su escritorio y mandar todo al garete se estaba volviendo cada vez más atractiva conforme los minutos pasaban improductivamente.

" _Confió en ti"_

Henry se recargo de lleno en su silla pasando una mano por el rostro, odiaba que Joey le diera más crédito de lo que podía merecer, odiaba que depositara todas sus esperanzas en él, odiaba tener que decepcionarlo.

Lentamente cerró los ojos viajando al mundo de los sueños cansado de toda aquella situación.

 __ ¡Ahhh! _El agua salpico estrepitosamente cuando Boris lo tacleo alegremente, el gran perro ovejero negro de cara blanca chapoteaba el agua con su lanuda cola, dando saltitos y gemidos incitándole al adolescente a salir a la superficie una vez más._

 _Lo cual no tardo mucho._

 _El cuerpo del quinceañero temblaba, el agua del río estaba bastante fría tenía algunos rasguños y moretones repartidos por su torso, brazos y partes de las piernas que no estaban cubiertas por su pantalón gracias a las piedritas y trozos de ramas flotantes, Henry estaba exhausto pero Feliz._

 __Der beste Freund des Mannes_ _ **(3)**_ __ Reprimiendo un quejido de dolor, gateo hasta la orilla obligando a sus piernas a seguir caminado el sendero de tierra con su perro detrás de él llegando donde estaba un pequeño Joey que no estaba muy lejos de cumplir su primera década sentando cómodamente sobre una manta cuadriculada de color rojo con una cesta a medio cerrar debajo de un imponente árbol. El pequeño tenía un cuadernillo tapizado en cuero marrón bosquejando algunas cosas con una plumilla negra._

 _Sin muchas cortesías, Henry se dejó caer junto cerca del niño mientras que Boris se puso a una distancia prudente para "acicalar" sus genitales._

 __ ¿Disfrute tu excursión al rio, Henry? _ Preguntó el joven Drew sin apartar su atención de sus garabatos._

 __Bastante Freund debiste acompañarme, este lugar es hermoso, es increíble que este tan cerca de tu casa__

 __Eso es una imprudencia, me resfriaría y Madre ya no permitirá que estés cerca de mí__

 _Henry dejo una trivial risita, mientras palmeaba cariñosamente el cabello de Joey; este solo hundió más la cabeza en su cuadernillo, la atención del mayor luego se fue para el interior de la canasta._

 __Vaya ¿a alguien le gustó mucho la carne de conejo? __

 __Estuvo…e-exquisito __

 __Se lo hare saber a Papá cuando sepa lo que significa la preparo especialmente para ti, realmente le gusto saber que me junto con gente de dinero _Henry rodo los ojos al comentar eso ultimo sin perder su buen humor._

 _Joey cerró su cuadernillo y lo coloco sobre sus rodillas._

 __Es…como… "k-k-k-köstlich"__

 __ ¿" Sabroso" pero elegante? __

 _Joey solo asintió con su cabeza._

 __Oww enano, que lindo eres intentando aprender mi idioma __

 __C-cállate__

 __Como el joven amo ordene, oye a todo esto ¿qué eso que rayoneas tanto?_

 __Nada que te importe__

 __Auch, eso es rudo Joseph_ murmuró de manera distraída mirando el paisaje, un prado verde y vivo debajo de un Cielo celeste mitad a principios de primavera, con un rio limpio y cristalino bajando un caminito de arena seca._

 _Joey tenía este trozo de paraíso prácticamente detrás de su patio, solo tenía que caminar unos minutos en línea recta. Lo cual era algo triste: la mayoría de personas que Vivian alrededor, se mantenían con trabajos agrícolas o de ganadería. Joey desentonaba tanto como un coyote en dentro de un gallinero. Su madre se lo trajo al pueblo por órdenes médicas ella no trabajaba, su marido le enviaba cada mes un portentoso cheque para mantenerse y al pequeño sequito de servidumbre que administraba la casa de campo. (Tanto madre como hijo jamás especificaron en que se ganaba la vida el patriarca de la familia.)_ _Estaba rodeado de lujos y comodidades que los otros chicos solo se atrevían a fantasear en una gran y hermosa casa. Y eso le mermaba el espíritu, Henry comprendía que la Señora Drew, solo estaba protegiendo a su retoño, el mismo admitía que en ocasiones quería abrazar a Joey y nunca soltarlo, pero eso solo lo haría menospreciarse aún más por su condición._

 _Eran momentos como estos que se volvían un tesoro para ambos._

 _Un gesto de travesura se acomodó en la fracción del adolescente y en un rápido movimiento aprovechando que Joey también se distrajo mirando a Boris perseguir una mariposa, tomó el cuadernillo y comenzó a hurgar en el pese a las protestas de chiquillo por recobrar su pertenecía_

 _Al principio había nada realmente interesante muchos tipos de escritura con diferente tipo de tinta o grafito adornaban las hojas de ese cuadernillo poemas, listas de quehaceres y un montón de cosas más, estaba a punto de cerrarlo y regresarlo con una sincera disculpa cuando unas palabras escritas en tinta china negra le llamaron la atención:_

" _ **Entonces B se acarició el mentón como si estuviera reconsiderando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, esto pareció calmar el miedo del pobre chimpancé que luchaba por sostenerse del borde del cráter, solo para ver su esperanza morir cuando lentamente la criaturita, le dio un puntapié en medio de la cara, Chimpy tan solo pudo soltar un largo UH-AH-AH mientras caía al vacío"**_

 _Riéndose tanto con ese párrafo que empezó a torcer, cuando recobro la sensatez sacudió a Joey de los hombros rogándole que le contara todo acerca de las historias de B._

 _Joey tampoco hizo de rogar tan solo que se le pidió que se volviera a poner su camisa; el tiempo pasó indiferente para ellos porque cuando Boris se puso a correr ansioso alrededor de ellos, el cielo ya tenía un azul marino._

 _No poniendo demasiada atención fingió atención al sermón que la madre le arrojo, cuando le fue a llevar a su hijo, solo vio como Joey se había perdido al fondo seguramente iría a su habitación A dejar volar su imaginación, aunque por si las dudas él se echó toda la culpa como era usual._

Henry gimoteo cuando abrió los ojos, usando su manga se limpió la lagaña de los ojos, al parecer se había acostado sobre el escritorio, ya que su cuello se sentía horriblemente torcido y aún con todo eso, sus ojos proyectaban una nueva luz creativa omitiendo lo mejor que podía el dolor, se enderezo y su lápiz comenzó a trazar. Un Gran circulo para la cabeza y un ovalo para la base del cuerpo, los icónicos ojos de medio pastel, borro el borde inferior del ovalo para darle un par de piernas que terminaron en grandes zapatos pulidos, después le siguieron ambos brazos, un guante de caballero para cada mano con las clásicas motas negras. Henry mantuvo la carbonilla un momento en la curva de un dedo antes de hacer tronar su cuello.

Joey Jamás dio una apariencia concreta a "B" más allá de que era pequeño, siempre parecía feliz y la vez educado sin olvidar el pequeñito, _pequeñito_ detalle de que si se leía cuidadosamente cada cuento o poema donde "B" aparecía era evidente esa sutil aura de arrogante desgraciado y que por el poder y gloria de dios (o Joey) podía hacer lo que se le pegara en gana solo por el mero placer de hacerlo.

_Solo porque puede y quiere…_ susurro emocionado, por segunda vez sus ojos brillaron, en un nuevo ciclo de recuerdos en una época más cándida, él siempre se consideró una persona simple tranquila y sensata tan normal como podía ser el humilde hijo de un pastor en el campo, no obstante como cualquier otra persona, debía tener alguna excentricidad y la suya recaía en un afición al género de terror, no podía explicar la fascinación que le causaban este tipo de relatos .En retrospectiva su padre pudo tener la culpa ,por la forma en como le hablaba del Krampus **(4)** y como se movía por las gélidas noches buscando a niños malos. Esa fue una de las primeras razones para querer "pulir" sus habilidades con el dibujo. De acuerdo su plan de vida no incluía llegar a ser caricaturista animado sino más bien trabajar en alguna tira cómica pero demás está decir que fracaso con epicidad.

Sin darse cuenta, aparto de su mente todos los rasgos felinos que quería implementar en primer lugar, cambiándolos por atributos más simples, pero no menos interesantes, con un movimiento de la muñeca cerro con unos cuernos puntiagudos sin división con la cabeza.

Una pajarita en un cuello inexistente.

Y una gran Sonrisa que abarcaba toda la cabeza.

_El Pequeño Diablo querido_ Una burbujeante emoción resurgió en su corazón y cerebro al ver completo el nuevo diseño _Hola amiguito, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos... una disculpa ¿sin rencores verdad?, es solo que…_Henry exhalo ruidosamente por la nariz _ha pasado mucha mierda en estos últimos 20 años_ el corazón se le estremeció, quien sabe qué habría pasado si Joey no le hubiera escrito con la idea de reunirse en New York pero ignoraba que era para abrir una compañía de Dibujos animados. Quizá exageraba al pensar que Joey le había caído del cielo, pero tampoco diría que su vida en ese tiempo estaba yendo por un buen camino.

Haciendo un manotazo al aire dejo de pensar y tomo la hoja.

_ Vamos, amigo aún queda alguien para que te vea_ El trazo no dijo nada, obviamente aun le faltaba pasar por el "proceso", aun así, Henry sentía que ya podía escucharlo y que estaba tan sobreexcitado como él.

 **(. . .)**

Una barricada de costales de arena dividía al fundador y escritor de estudio de su pequeño número de trabajadores: Wally Franks un _Neet_ **(5)** peli naranja y pecoso que Joey pesco de las calles del Brooklyn el cual fungía de portero y aprendiz de mantenimiento general, Thomas (su equipo se negaba a estar cerca de Joey, no los culpaba) y no menos importante Norman Polk El proyeccionista otro hombre de raza negra ya entrado en años de aptitudes sigilosas y algo escalofriantes pero que al final de cuentas demostraba ser cordial y sensato( eso no quitaba que Joey fuera un pelmazo al bromar con que si el Sr. Polk al preguntar si se había retirado a su casa o ya estaba muerto en algún rincón apartado del estudio).

Una llamada previamente por la walkie-talkie de Joey los convoco a todos, Henry prácticamente le "aulló" a su asociado demandando activar la Maquina en calidad de "urgente" con una protección y limpieza de por medio.

Wally ahogo un bostezo, eso de levantarse temprano no se le termina de dar.

_ ¿dónde está el Sr Ross?, nos llamó por nada… _murmuro apretando los dientes por la pereza.

_No seas impaciente niño, por la forma que hablo, yo diría que tiene algo realmente bueno entre manos, además ¿Por qué lo llamas "Ross"?, su apellido es "Stein" _Tomas refunfuño a su lado. Tenía sujetando un tubo de refacción, por si las cosas se ponían feas, aún tenía escalofríos recordando como aquella masa fallida se frotaba en su pierna.

_ ¿ah?, raro…para mi tiene cara de "Ross" _ Wally replico tan lacónicamente que Thomas le deseo asentar un zape en la nuca; pero un _"Tap -tap- tap"_ veloz, a duras los obligo a retroceder a la pared.

Era Henry y no le faltaba mucho dar la ilusión de saltar entre las paredes pasándoles de largo. Todos juraron ver a otro hombre brincar la barricada con increíble facilidad era como le hubieran inyectado una fuerte cantidad de endorfina directamente a las venas.

Joey se veía estoico cruzado de brazos, de sus ojos azules brotaban filosas estalactitas de hielo. Pero Henry al parecer no se daba cuenta de eso.

_Perdón, _Puff_ haha m-me emocione… _Henry se aclaró la garganta y le entrego la hoja _aquí esta lo que me encomendó, majestad: nuestro salvador, ¿recuerdas a "B"?, tu pequeño bastardo es el, es nuestra estrella sé que nunca le diste una apariencia a propósito pero yo creo que él tiene un verdadero potencial y… ¿Joey?_la agitación en su voz se enfrió, Joey se cubrió la boca, su cuerpo tembló.

Wally estrujó los bordes de los sacos, nervioso.

Por su parte Norman y Thomas intercambiaron una mirada aburrida entre ellos ¿acaso eran los únicos que se daban cuenta? Al parecer si, por desgracia.

Joey miro a Henry, a Wally se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo porque Joseph "doy miedo a medio mundo y me encanta" Drew estaba sonriendo y el gesto no estaba cargado de malicia o crudeza, era una nostálgica y amable.

"B" fue el único soporte que tuvo entre toda su abrumadora y deslucida niñez, una válvula de escape a todo su rencor comprimido contra un mundo que lo ignoraba y cuando le daban atención lo miraban con lastima o desagrado. Siempre se recrimino por no darle una cara digna a su creación y ahora la persona más importante en su vida se la daba _Gracias, Henry _Susurro moviéndose a un baúl donde ya había un frasco de tinta con un pincelillo, con cuidado Joey se arrodillo y delineo una palabra arriba de su cabeza; las letras centellearon en un tenue amarillo.

Henry se inclinó un poco_ ¿"Bendy"?_

_No podemos llamarlo "B" ahora debe tener un verdadero nombre, debí dárselo hace mucho tiempo, no debí olvidarlo _recargándose en el baúl se puso de pie comenzando a doblar cuidadosamente cada pliegue, consiguiendo un avión Joey cerro un ojo calculo una trayectoria y lanzo su figurilla la cual giro y giro por el espacio para caer dentro barril de tinta de la máquina.

 **_** _Aquí vamos _Susurro Thomas ajustándose su gorra, aliviado de que la atmósfera sugerente entre los hombres de mayor rango terminara, mirando por encima de su hombro les llamó la atención al más joven _Tú deja de hacer el patético y ponte a rezar, nuestros honorarios deprenden esa monstruosidad mecánica funcione_ la naturaleza de las caricaturas y sus formas de manifestarse siempre le sacaban jaqueca.

La Máquina de Tinta se activó apenas el papel se disolvió entre la espesa tinta; comenzó a agitarse fuertemente dejando grietas en el cristal con cada sacudida. Las paredes tiemblan en la sala muchos objetos cayeron, el piso crujió.

Ahora todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa de un milagro o un inminente fracaso. Lo que nadie nunca espero fue que de los tubos de escape brotaran frenéticas ráfagas de fuego o que las cadenas que sujetaban el gran artefacto se destellaran en un radiante dorado.

El mecanismo externo comienzo a trabajar ruidosamente, solo para quedarse atascada en un triste último momento.

Como si fuera algo ensayado Wally y Thomas bajaron sus cabezas quitándose las gorras en un respetuoso minuto de silencio y Norman, bueno Norman solo estaba inmutable pensando en sus cosas.

Henry se mordió el labio, sintiéndose más agotado que nunca. Ver a la maquina tan quieta fue como sentir una puñalada directa al pecho.

Joey cayó lentamente al suelo de rodillas y miro al techo hecho una furia.

_ ¿¡Que tan jodidamente miserable debo ser para que me dejes en paz, todopoderoso Dios?!_Grito con una variedad de emociones corrosivas.

Tan anversos estaban que nadie pudo ver que el pico de la maquina comenzó a manifestar la _Toonforce_ **(6)** aspirando violentamente todo el aire a su alrededor y cuando apenas alzaron la cabeza la maquina dio un poderoso esturdo con el bramido de un elefante expulsando de su interior una sólida negra esfera del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto que termino dándole de lleno a Joey en el abdomen, empujándolo a la barricada.

_ ¡Joey! _ Henry se aproximó tan pronto como sus piernas le volvieron a reaccionar, sin embargo, el hombre de cabello negro no se movía, Norman ya estaba ofreciéndose para soporte, pero el jefe mayor tenía toda su atención el a la cosa en sus brazos. De nueva cuenta Henry volvió a llamarlo.

_se está movimiento_ dijo sin aparatar su vista del _capullo_ , inseguro presiono sus uñas, de su interior escurrió un líquido pegajoso ambarino.

_ ¡Oh, amigo eso apesta! _Wally se cubrió la nariz esa cosa despendía un fuerte aroma que, si bien no era desagradable, tampoco era algo que usaría como alterativa a una loción.

_Joey, suelta eso ahora_ pidió Henry nervioso en su mente, muchos tipos de extremidades que no eran de caricatura emergían solo para arrancarle el rostro de un zarpazo al hombre de mirada azul. Se suponía que el personaje debía caer al cuenco de la maquina ya estable, en su defecto salían masas viscosas como babosas, no un _capullo_.

Pero Joey hizo caso omiso y se pasó la lengua por los labios hundiendo los dedos a ambos lados, el interior era cálido tragando saliva contuvo un gruñido de dolor cuando sintió sus dedos pincharse con algo puntiagudo aun así encorvo los dedos a modo de garras y comenzó tirar, fue como escuchar un caparazón de caracol romperse.

Pero lo que se incubo no era un engendro de pesadilla, era un pequeño Bendy en vivo y todo "color" que no superaba los 40 centímetros cerrados de altura, con la cara los guantes el lindo corbatín blanco, no tenía boca, pero sus ojos de medio pastel eran grandes y llenos de inocencia como los de un cachorrillo.

_ ¡Bueno pues me voy de aquí, esta cosita es una dulce trampa mortal! _ alabó Wally con todos sus miedos disipándose. Al fin podría hacer su parte para llevar el Pan a la mesa. Al fin su madre lo dejaría de llamar holgazán.

Thomas refunfuño algo de pedir un aumento de sueldo, no lo diría en voz alta, pero concordaba con su aprendiz acerca de la ternura del "recién nacido".

Henry sentía la carne de gallina, todavía en shock mirando como Joey levantaba al pequeño demonio para despegarlo de los restos del _capullo_ para acomodarlo contra su pecho y así poder terminar de sacarle los residuos de tinta pegajosa de su espalda. Con una mano temblando el dibujante predominante, acaricio tímidamente detrás de la cabeza en círculos con la yema de su dedo; el tacto era suave pero firme, de verdad parecía piel.

En respuesta al mimo la pajarita de la criaturita giro con el sonido de un Khazoo mientras sus ojos se arqueaban en señal de alegría. Una línea vertical se abrió entre sus ojos con algunos pequeños colmillos a ambos lados, soltando gorgoteos silbantes que se afinaron hasta ser adorables risitas infantiles.

_Creo que le agradas, Henry _comento divertido Joey al ver como Bendy después de tomar el dedo de Henry con su manita giraba su cabeza completamente para ver a los demás personas allí reunidas_ Hola, pequeño diablito _saludo con calidez _Yo soy Joey Drew y el que tiene cabello de trapeador es Henry Stein nosotros somos tus creadores _Mirando de reojo a los otros, Joey agrego con descaro _Ah ellos, solo son personas secundarias no les hagan mucho caso_

La pequeña criatura se quedó mirando a Joey después de eso, bostezo para después acurrucarse contra el pecho pero antes dormir balbuceo una palabra corta pero muy significativa

_ _Mamá_ …_

Thomas abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad y se recargo en la pared, intentando mantener la compostura y no burlarse al sonrojo marca infierno que se apodero de su jefe pelinegro.

Para Wally fue demasiado tarde, ya se encontraba rodando por el piso carcajeándose a lágrima suelta.

Norman con un brillo divertido en su mirada entro a la sala y palmeo fuertemente el hombro de Henry, que contrastando a Joey se había puesto pálido.

_Felicidades señor Stein, se ve que es un Demonio de caricatura muy lindo y sano, pero creo que esta es la parte donde nos regala habanos de calidad ¿verdad? _

Henry lo miro en silencio debatiéndose si debía reír de miedo o llorar de alegría.

 **EL FIN**

 **El concepto original de Bendy se hacía tan cuco y tenebroso.**

 **De haber sabido manejar las ideas correctamente Meatly y su equipo pudieron haber dejado de hacer la historia del juego sobre la marcha. (En serio no creo que Meatly supiera por donde llevar la cronología)**

 **Una aclaración: esto no es una precuela ni complementa mi fic anterior "Juntos" sin embargo recicle varios conceptos y detalles que me gustaron originalmente.**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario, para saber qué les parece esta y otras futuras historias eso me ayudaría mucho, que tengan una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**

 **Lista de Anotaciones del One-Shot en orden.**

 **1 - Un guiño al canon por las muchas criaturas de tinta de los que debemos defendernos. Los buscadores y Perdidos.**

 **2 -Fuerza sobrenatural que hace que una Caricatura cobre vida para poder ser sacado de la hoja, solo puede ser empleada por humanos que llevan varios años perfeccionado su estilo de dibujo pero que consume energía vital.**

 **3 - "El mejor amigo del Hombre" en alemán según el traductor de google (y Freund es "Amigo") ¿Porque rayos sigo poniendo a Henry con ascendencia Germana? XD**

 **4- El Krampus una criatura del folclore de los países alpinos. Según la leyenda, esta bestia castiga a los niños malos azotándolos con cadenas y raptándolos dentro de un saco para llevárselos al infierno para comerlos, en contraste con San Nicolás quien es la inspiración principal para el Santa Claus que todos conocemos (aunque con diferentes interpretaciones y leyendas lo llegan a poner como uno más de sus polémicos asistentes). En 2015 se estrenó una película de terror y comedia en torno a este "Demonio Navideño".**

 **5 - acrónimo en inglés para la expresión despectiva not in employment, education or training (ni trabaja ni estudia ni recibe formación), aquí en México se les llama "Nini".**

 **6 - La esencia misma de un Cartoon, es aquella que atenta contra la lógica y ley del mundo real permitiendo al Toon hacer lo imposible en pro de hacer un buen gag.**


End file.
